


You Heat Me Up - You Cool Me Down

by Sonnentanz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnentanz/pseuds/Sonnentanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing worse than being a misunderstood teenager, except for being a misunderstood mutant teenager.</p><p>The 100 and X-Men Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Heat Me Up - You Cool Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of idk yet. This was sort of rushed but I wanted to post something up tonight. It's also 1 a.m. so yeah, had to cut it a bit short because sleep is for the weak and I am the weakest person alive tbh. Hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!

“All right Indra, I need some cover.”

Indra nods, making her way to the co-pilot’s seat. She fastens her seatbelt and takes a deep breath before harnessing nearly all of her energy into creating a diversion for her team’s jet. They were still half an hour from the school, but Indra knows that Anya likes to hide the jet when it cruises at this low of an altitude. Hiding the jet earlier rather than later ensures that no matter what happens, civilians can’t catch a glimpse whenever they travel.

“I don’t understand why I couldn’t just fly here on my own.” Luna whispers.

_“That’s because you’d get tired, idiot.”_

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Lexa and Lincoln ask in unison, their eyebrows arched in confusion.

_“God I love this.”_

“Ontari, knock it off.”

Lexa and Lincoln turn their attention to Ontari, a smirk plastered on their teammate’s face.

“What’s the point of being telepathic if I can’t even mess around with it?” She was about to unfasten her seatbelt when Anya spoke up.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Besides, we’re almost there.”

_“I’m surprised your abilities journal doesn’t list the fact that you have five million pairs of eyes.”_

Anya sighs; Ontari was definitely their most problematic student, “Knock it off, Ontari. Stay out of my head.”

* * *

Raven’s tongue was sticking out in pure determination. She was not about to let Clarke win another round of Jenga, not when she was this close to finally beating her annoyingly talented friend. She was halfway through pushing one of the blocks from its place when she started detecting mutant signatures. She knocked the Jenga tower over in her excitement, “They’re here!”

“Ha! You lost again, sucker!” For the first time during the entirety of their game, Clarke was finally able to breathe. Her undefeated streak was so close to ending. Luckily, the new kids were there to save her ass before their formal introductions.

Raven brushed off the loss. She had infinite amount of days to beat Clarke, but it’s not every day new students from other schools join them.

“Raven, hold my hand.”

Raven did as she was told. Not always – but Octavia was one of the very few people she listens to without second thoughts. Octavia laced their fingers together, making sure that she had a proper grip on her Raven.

“Clarke, hold onto me.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Over my dead body, Murphy.”

“Geez, I was just trying to help.” Murphy placed a hand over his heart, feigning as though he was actually hurt.

Clarke walks backwards over to where Octavia and Raven were standing. She holds onto Octavia’s hand with her right hand, while her left flicked Murphy off. Murphy barely caught a glimpse of Clarke’s middle finger before the trio disappeared.

Octavia successfully phased through the game room’s wall that leads to the mansion’s backyard whereas Raven and Clarke, on the other hand, were coughing like crazy.

“Whoops, forgot to remind you guys to hold your breaths.”

Raven coughed a few more times before replying, “Ya think?”

Murphy and Bellamy’s teleport led them right next to trio with Monty and Jasper. Monty was the first to let go, not wanting to spend any more time with Murphy than necessary.

“Jasper, next time you teleport with Murphy.”

“Why? Bellamy’s cool. I like teleporting with him.”

“Murphy touches me inappropriately.”

“Shut up, Monty! No I don’t. I have to have a proper grip on you or else I could kill you when I land, you know that.”

Monty looks up at Jasper, “Dibs on Bellamy!”

Jasper looks over at Murphy, “Yeah … I think I’m gonna start using the doors. I mean, they’re there for a reason, right?”

* * *

Indra opened her eyes – the diversion that once surrounded their jet was gone in a flash. She unbuckled her seatbelt and began making her way towards the back where her students were seated.

“I know that Arkadia has their own set of rules that I expect each and every single one of you to follow, but I want you all to understand that while we are staying here, we must also follow the rules of Polis. Ontari, what’s our first rule.”

_“Our gifts are special and should never be used to harm others, unless given proper guidance and instructions to do so.”_

Indra sighs as she rubs her temples with her fingertips, “Out loud so that everybody can hear, Ontari.”

“Our gifts are special and should never be used to harm others, unless given proper guidance and instructions to do so.”

“Luna, what’s our second rule?”

“Always respect each person’s ability, and never underestimate them no matter how weak or strong they may seem.”

“Lincoln, our third?”

“Being a mutant means that we live lives of constant education. Always keep an open mind and allow your mind, body, and soul to adapt to ever-changing circumstances.”

“Lexa, what’s our last rule?”

“Lead by example. We must understand that our abilities can be taken from us at any given moment should we choose to disobey our elders and or endanger ourselves and or other students due to reckless behavior.”

Indra rarely smiles, but the minute she does, her students know that she’s proud. This was a rare moment indeed, seeing Indra smile, but their focus was shifted from their professor to the windows that showed the mansion they will be staying at for the duration of their training.

“Welcome to Arkadia.”

* * *

Abby sensed the arrival of the new team minutes before Raven had her haunch. Her heels clicked away at the marble floor of the mansion. It didn’t take her long to reach the backyard from her office, but once she was outside, she noticed her group of gifted youngsters standing around, waiting for the new kids to arrive.

Abby cleared her throat behind her students, startling them but definitely catching their attention, “What do we have here?”

“We’re waiting for the new kids to arrive,” Clarke answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

“I can see that. I was also able to see the seven empty seats in Professor Kane’s classroom a few minutes ago. Now, you have three seconds before I write you up for truancy.”

“Uh oh, gotta go.” Murphy was the first to teleport from the situation and into his seat in Professor Kane’s class.

Bellamy sighs before placing his hands on the back of Monty and Jasper’s necks, teleporting the three of them away from Abby as quickly as possible.

Clarke eyes narrows as if she were challenging her mother. Octavia and Raven exchanged looks before grabbing Clarke and running through eight walls, landing in Kane’s classroom.

“Octavia what the hell?”

“Clarke, shut up. Abby may be your mother, but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t serious about writing us up.”

* * *

Their jet’s landing could have been a little softer, but the team knew that Anya did the best she could with the small landing pad she was given. Arkadia’s landing pad was their basketball court in the backyard, simply because it was easy for the ground to open up and allow the new team to park their jet in Arkadia’s underground garage.

“Whoa, this place is huge!” Luna and Lincoln agreed with Ontari, but Lexa couldn’t help and feel a bit uneasy with the entire situation.

She didn’t understand why they needed to leave their school for this new one. She knew that Arkadia was looking for mutants in training to expand their junior elite team, but Lexa was never one to work with a huge group of people. It took a while to get accustomed to having Luna, Lincoln, and Ontari around – even know that they’re closer than ever, there are times where she wonders if this whole team ordeal was right for her.

“Lexa?”

Anya snapped her out of her thoughts with a firm grip on Lexa’s shoulder, “Come on kid, time to go.”

Lexa offered Anya a polite nod. She began walking towards the jet’s exit, only stopping when she caught a glimpse of her bag. She quickly grabbed it and made her way out of the jet.

“Lexa, this is Abby. Abby, this is our team leader, Lexa.”

Abby extended her hand for Lexa to take. Lexa was hesitant at first, but when Anya gave her a signal to go for it, Lexa shook Abby’s hand firmly.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you, I can’t wait for you to meet our team’s leader. I’m sure you two will get along nicely.”

* * *

Lexa was walking closely behind Abby when the older woman came to an abrupt stop with one hand on the door handle.

“Since you’re all part of the same team, I figured that it would be beneficial if you all had the same schedule. I hope that’s all right with everybody. Also, I simply used the same schedule as our elite team. Maybe it’ll help all of you to bond quicker, just in case you’re all needed for an assignment before the tentative date we’ve given you.”

Lexa’s attention shifted between Abby and the rest of her team. Indra and Anya had gone and left to prepare for their own classes, leaving Lexa in charge of Polis’ elite team. Lexa didn’t reply, instead she simply nodded her head in approval with hopes that Abby understood that whatever she thought was the best step for their team, Lexa and her group will happily oblige.

Abby swung the door open. Kane’s back was facing the class and he didn’t seem to notice that Abby was inside his classroom assigning the new students their desks near the right side of the classroom. As soon as Ontari took her seat, Abby left and closed the door behind her.

Kane finally finished writing notes on the board before turning around and greeting his new students.

“Considering class gets out in five minutes, maybe it’s best if you introduce yourselves tomorrow. I’d rather not rush through your known abilities so that I can get a better understanding of what to teach so that it’ll be broad enough to cover all of your abilities.”

Kane was still talking but Lexa was not paying any attention, not when all of her focus was on a certain blonde on the other side of the classroom – directly across from her. Lexa has never seen someone as intriguing and mysterious as this girl.

* * *

Clarke could sense that someone was watching her with an intense gaze and so Clarke did what Clarke does best – she smirked.

It didn’t take long for the tips of her fingers and toes to turn colder than normal, and before she, Raven, or Octavia knew it, Clarke’s entire body froze over. She looked up towards the direction of where she felt the stares coming from and automatically locked eyes with one of the new kids in her class. Blue eyes created by ice and electric gods for destruction and rebirth met earthly greens with the promise of a blossoming spring; and no matter how hard she tried, Clarke couldn’t bring herself to look away.

* * *

Lexa hadn’t anticipated the blonde to catch her gaze, and the second she burst into a cocoon of ice, Lexa was taken aback by the rapid change. She felt heat rushing from her core up the back of her neck, breaking into two strands racing to her cheeks. She let out a shaky breath, green eyes never leaving blues.

“Pst … Lexa … You’re on fire.”

“Lincoln, now is not the time for flattery.”

“No, Lexa. Lincoln means you’re on fire.”

“I can’t believe you’re childish enough to play along with Lincoln, Luna.”

It was Ontari’s turn to roll her eyes and lean forward in her desk.

_“No, idiot. You are on fire.”_

“Ontari, get out of my head.”

“Lexa, you are literally on fucking fire. So is your desk.”

Lexa turned around to glare at Ontari when she noticed that her friend were right, she was literally on fire. So was her desk.

“… Oh shit.”


End file.
